Shadow Dragon
by ThunderBlob37
Summary: There's a new guild in town and they are participating the Grand Magic Games. Read this story to join their adventures! I'm sorry if I suck at English. It wan't my first language. Rated T for just in case the characters just happen to swear in the story.
1. Introduction

Hello everybody! This is my first fanfic so don't get mad at me if I suck at writing. English wasn't my first language… But anyway, I'll first introduce the characters then we'll get right to the story!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.

Kuro Yyul: Has black messy hair and wears a black hoodie and black pants. Is the Black Dragon Slayer and his dad is Acnologia. He is also a S rank mage in the guild that he is in. He is about 17 years old.

Personality: Very strong but keeps his cool. He gets serious when he fight but on a regular basis, he's pretty friendly to hang out with.

Guild: Shadow Dragon

Jake Seo: Has raven spikey hair(kinda like Gray's) and wears usually a oversized T-Shirt and baggy pants with a cap on his head. Is the Green Dragon Slayer and his dad is Stormgiga. He is about 14 years old.

Personality: Very funny. Likes to hang out with Kuro because he can. He loves fighting and wants to become the master of his guild someday.

Guild: Shadow Dragon

River Seo: Has black hair with brown stripes on it. Wears a beanie and glasses sometimes. Uses Water Magic. She is about 16 years old.

Personalily: Shy to people she doesn't know(Who isn't?) but is really smart for her age. Walking dictionary over here!

Guild: Shadow Dragon

Yeah! So those are the main charaters for this story. The guild Shadow Dragon is a guild I made up. And don't worry, Fairy Tail is going to come in this story also. And if you guys have anymore suggestions, then please leave a REVIEW! That will make me happy! A lot. I plan to write a lot for this story so I will try to update a new story every week or so but the first real chapter for this story wil be coming out this week. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 1

Hello everybody! It's me again! Well, I'm going to be writing the very first chapter for my story!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL

It was a bight sunny day in the land of Fiore. The main news was that the group from Fairy Tail that has been gone for 7 years has come back and are going to particiapate in the Grand Magic Games. Every guild started working their butt off to train for the Grand Magic Games. But this story will not be about Fairy Tail. This story will be about a certain guild named Shadow Dragon.

"Hey Kuro! I'm so excited to participate in the GMG this year!"

"Yeah… This is gonna be fun. Let's train up for it Jake."

"Yeah sure!"

It was a regular day for the guild Shadow Dragon. They were all training up for the GMG because they got excited that Fairy Tail came back.

"Hey Pops! What's up!" Jake said, yelling out to an old man.

"Ah. Hello Jake. Have you been training with Kuro lately?" Pops said. Pops was the master of the guild. Of course his real name wasn't Pops. It was actually Hitori but everyone just called him Pops.

"Yeah! Kuro's been teaching me a lot of Dragon Slaying magic lately! I've gotten really strong too!" Jake said.

Pops patted his head. "Ah. Yes. Keep on training." And Jake went off to train. Pops turned his head. "You can come out now."

"Huh. I was thinking that you forgot about me old man." A figure said, coming out from the shadows.

"Of course I wouldn't forget about you. Now what were you saying?"

"Ah.. It's about the future."

"Are you sure that it's okay to let Kuro, River, and Jake to participate in the GMGs?" he saw the figure give him a quick nod. "Good. Now I suggest you go away because you know those Dragon Slayers. Their really accurate noses."

"Very well my friend. I shall leave for now." The figure went back into the shadows.

Meanwhile with Kuro.

"Hey Jake! What took you so long! I got tired of waiting!" Kuro called out to Jake who was running lightning fast.

"I *huff* am so *huff* sorry Kuro-nii! I was talking to Pops!" Jake said, finally catching up to Kuro.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Don't call me that! Makes me feel old…" Kuro said, hitting Jake's head.

"Ow… Doesn't mean that you can just hit me and bully me around ya know." Jake said, rubbing the part where Kuro hit him.

"Hey. You smell that?" Kuro said suddenly.

Jake took a whiff at the air around him. "Yeah! Smells like…" Jake gasped. "No.. No… It can't be.. It just can't be…"

Yes! How'd you like that? I'm really sorry my chapters are so short. I'll make a super duper long one next time. Kinda a cliffhanger I hope. I have big plans for this story. I don't know when it's gonna be done but… Yep... I've got litaraly nothing to say


	3. Chapter 2

Hello Guys! It's me! Well, just something to tell you guys, follow me on Twitter if you want but you don't really have to. Just ThunderBlob37.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.

"No way… This can't be!" Jake said. He was shaking. Kuro took one look at him and noticed that something was wrong. Kuro looked around to see what the sourse of the smell was but found nothing.

"Hey Jake. What's the matter? Is it this smell?" Kuro asked.

"This smell… Smells like my long lost sister!" Jake said.

"What? I thought you told me that long ago, you joined this guild with your sister but on a mission, she somehow disappeared?!" Kuro said.

"I know… It just smells so much like her… Must just be my imagination." Jake muttered.

"Look. It might even be your sister! We can't be sure yet! Come on! We can follow the smell!" Kuro screamed at the boy in front of him who was shaking.

They heard a rustling in the bushes. They imediately attacked.

"Roar of the Black Dragon!"

"Roar of the Green Dragon!"

The two attackes headed towards the bushes. A girl came running out. "Water Blast!" A blob of water came towards them. Kuro dodged it but Jake who was behind him got hit with the attack.

"Ow… Now I'm pissed. Dragon Force!" Jake said, unleashing the power of a dragon.

"Woah Jake. Take a chill pill. You don't have to use that."Kuro said. "Hey! Come out now! We won't fight back!"

The same girl came out. Kuro and Jake gasped. "Oh wow. That's the welcome back I get? I work my butt off to get back to the guild man! Take it easy guys!" The girl noticed Jake staring at her. "Oh jeez. Don't tell me that you forgot me already! It's only been 2 years!"

"River?" Kuro asked.

"There! Now Jake, don't tell me you forgot your own sister's name did you?" River said, looking at Jake whose face was at shock still.

"Uh… I don't really know what to say… But" Jake turned his head. "HEY GUYS! GATHER OVER HERE! YOU'VE GOTTA SEE THIS!"

Everybody who heard Jake came running over. "What? What's the matter?" they all asked. Then they noticed River standing out there! "RIVER IS BACK! PARTY TIME BABY!" they screamed. Kuro rolled his eyes.

Back at the guild, everybody was partying. There was a hige banner hanging saying 'Welcome Back River'.

"Ugh. This party is gonna make me deaf." Kuro muttered. There was loud music and everybody was dancing to it.

"Count me in too." Jake slouched next to Kuro. "I mean, I'm all happy that my sis is back but we've been partying for 5 days straight now. We should be training you know. Only 2 more months till it's time for the GMGs."

"Then how about we sneak out and train if you don't wanna party?" Kuro asked. Jake gave him a quick nod. "Okay. You know the drill. Hang on tight!" Jake did what he was told to do. "Mist form!" Kuro and Jake turned into a gas form and slipped out the back door.

"Wow! That was a close one. I could feel Pops looking right at us!" Jake was clenching his chest from fear.

"I know. But let's get to training." Kuro said.

A voice came from behind them. "Training without me? Now that's just cruel." Kuro and Jake turned back. It was River. They face palmed. "Aw c'mon! The master told me to go check on you guys! And if I just let you train Jake, then you might break the whole guild! You sometimes need to think you know." River straightened her beanie and glasses. "And since I'm your sister Jake."

"Fine. You can join us this once." Jake said, crossing his arms.

Kuro put a hand on Jake's shoulder. "Now don't talk to your sister like that Jake. If you behave, I'll take you on a mission with me tomarrow."

"Fine. But just because I get to go on a mission with you Kuro." Jake said.

"Okay… I'll be reading a book on that bench right there" River pointed to a bench. "so if you need me, then just call."

"Not like we'll need it." Jake muttered.

Kuro cracked his knuckles. "How about we start off our training with a fight Jake? Just you and me."

Jake's eyes sparkled. "Yeah! Let's do this!"

"Horn of the Black Dragon!" Jake barely dodged that move. "Aw man! You didn't even say go! But… Roar of the Green Dragon!" The roar knocked down some trees but missed Kuro. "Oh. You've gotten pretty good at this Jake. I'm pretty impressed. Black Charge!" Kuro's hands became black and had a cover of magic around it. "Dragon Slayer Secret Technique! Green Hurricane!" The hurricane took down half of the forest. "Uh oh. You're gonna get your ass whooped by Pops." Kuro said.

"STOP IT! WATER HURUCANE!" River was running towards the two boys fighting. "NOW LOOK!" she held up a book that was all tattered up. "THIS WAS THE LATEST ADDITION OF THE NOVEL THAT FAMOUS WRITER FROM SOMEWHERE I DON'T KNOW! I WAS AT THE LAST CHAPTER BUT NOW I CAN'T FIND OUT WHAT THE END IS! NOW I'M PISSED!" River started glowing a funny blue light. She was about to unleash her magic when the master came over.

"Oh man… Okay… How do I do this? Uh… River take a chill pill! Pops is coming!" Jake yelled at River. She surprisingly calmed down pretty fast.

"Fine. I'll just kill you later Jake. Remember that." And River walked away just like that.

Kuro punched Jake's shoulder lightly. "You just got pwned back there."

Jake punched Kuro's shoulder back. "Hey, I got in trouble because of you!"

"Now now… I didn't do anything right? Now just go to sleep. It's already 10 P.M. Remember that you're going on a mission with me tomorrow!" Kuro ran towards the guild.

Jake sat on the same bench River sat on. "Now what? I'm not sleepy because I just saw my sister get pissed at me. I've never seen her like that before. Where was she the last 2 years? Was she still on a mission? I don't know anymore. " Jake thought out loud.

"Well well. What do we have here? A little boy who lost his little home?" A mysterious voice called out to Jake.

Jake looked around to see nothing. "I must be imagining these things. Maybe Kuro was right. I gotta go home and sleep." Jake headed over to the guild.

Yes! That was my long chapter everybody! How do you like the story so far guys? Please leave a REVIEW and all that stuff but if you don't wanna, then I won't make you!


	4. Chapter 3

Hello Guys! Thanks for reading my story everybody! Thank you so much!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.

Jake was walking home. It was about 10 P.M. in the night. Jake heard some footsteps behind him but he kind of ignored it and kept walking. He was about a mile away from his house when he just couldn't stand the sound of footsteps anymore. Right when he was about to turn around, he was knocked out with some kind of magic.

"We've got him boss!" a voice said.

"Good. Now to take him to…" that was all Jake heard before he passed out.

Kuro was walking back and forth. It was 12 P.M. and Jake still wasn't at the guild. Kuro thought this was funny because Jake always came to the guild at at least 9 A.M. Finally, Kuro couldn't stand it anymore. He went out to the town to look for him. Thanks to his great sense of smell, he picked up Jake's scent pretty quickly. He followed it untill he realized that he had smelt someone else.

"Oh man. Jake, what have you gotten yourself in to?" Kuro muttered to himself.

"Hey. What's the matter?" Kuro looked back. It was River.

'Of course River just comes and follows me. She must've thought that something was wrong because Jake hadn't come to the guild yet.' Kuro thought. "Uh… Well, as you see Jake didn't come to the guild and no way that he's gonna miss today. Today, I told him that I would go on a job with him."

River's eyebrows curled up. "Yeah… I was kinda worried about him too. I can't believe that he would miss today. But" She went up to Kuro. "According to my calculations, Jake got into some kind of trouble. Look here." She pointed to the ground. Kuro didn't see anything but of course, River was different. "Right here, I feel some kind of magic. I think it's the kind that knocks you out."

Kuro looked at her weird. Of course he knew that River was pretty smart but didn't expect her to be this smart. "Nice… You calculated that pretty fast didn't you?"

"Uh… We should kinda look for Jake right now." River didn't really care.

"Ugh… Where the hell am I?" Jake said.

"You really wanna know?" A voice said.

Jake tried to get up but he was tied up. "And who the hell are you?"

"Not telling~"

"You son of a bitch. You wanna fight me?" The figre nodded. "Okay. Then why don't you untie me first you asshole."

"Woah. Didn't expect a kid like you to swear that much. By the way, I'm Shiro." He held up a hand but Jake's hands were tied so he couldn't shake that hand. "Uh… Sorry. Let me untie you first." He got to work right away.

Right when Jake was untied, he punched Shiro in the face. "What, you trying to make fun of me, you dickface?" Shiro just stood there.

"Now now now. No fighting now right?" A voice said.

"Fine, Yyul. Leave us alone." Shiro growled at the man.

"As you wish." And the figure disappeared.

"Who the hell was that?" Jake asked.

"That was just the someone who kidnapped you." Shiro said. "And I got kidnapped too."

"Hm.. By your looks, you don't look pretty strong. How long have you been here?" Jake asked. But he didn't expect a direct punch in the face from Shiro. "Dude, what the hell was that for?"

"That was for mocking me, bitch." Shiro dusted off his hands.

"Well, for starters I'm not a female nor am I a dog so you have no right to call me bitch. And so what if I mock you? That punch was nothing." Jake went for a kick but ended up kicking nothing.

"Oh really? Next time, I'll give you a punch that you'll never forget but for now, I'm gonna go to sleep." Shiro was behind Jake.

"Why you little!" Jake clenched his fists.

"Oh and by the way, I'm taller and older than you so you can't call me little." Shiro was now laying down on the floor, getting ready to sleep.

Jake just hmphed and went to the other side to got his sleep. 'That douche. Who does he think he is?' Jake kept thinking that before he went to sleep.

"Ugh! Why is it so fucking hard to look for one little kid?" Kuro yelled out in frustration. He fixed his hair. "Hey River! You found anything?"

"As a matter of fact, I did find something." River rusked over to Kuro. She held out a piece ofa device or something like that.

"What's this?" Kuro asked.

"I don't reallly know but I felt the same magic coming out from this from before." River replied.

"Great. Where did you find this? I really just wanna find Jake and train for the GMGs. Only about 2 months left you know." Kuro said, looking up at the sky.

"I actually found it in the southern part of the woods." River was worried about her little brother as well. I mean, who wouldn't?

"Let's head over there right now." Kuro said, going south.

Okay guys! I tried my best and so yeah! You wondering about the mysterious character Shiro? For all of those who don't know, Kuro means black in Japanese and Shiro means white in Japanese I think. Not so sure. Been a pretty long while since I've used Japanese. I'm sorry if Jake uses a whole lot of swear words in this chapter. Kinda came out on its own. But thank you all for reading guys! Will Shiro play a big part in the story and why is his name Shiro? Is there a special reason that his name means white and Kuro's name means black? And what about Yyul? Do you recognize that?If you don't I recommend you check out the Introduction chapter. Has something to do with Kuro. Please leave a REVIEW if you want a special character added to the story! I'll take anything!


End file.
